


playacting人生如戏

by xiaomuecho



Series: batfamily [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, batfamily
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaomuecho/pseuds/xiaomuecho
Summary: “所以，Jim说道，“你是Wayne家新来的孩子吗？”因为只有兄弟才这么对彼此，而且好像每次高潭有点啥事，Bruce Wayne就有收养了几个孩子。这个问题很有道理啊。“啥？”杰问道。“不，我是——”他顿了下。慢慢的，他的头歪过来明显在看着Jim肩膀后面的什么。Jim偶然遇到了Wayne家最新来的孩子。





	playacting人生如戏

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [playacting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201475) by [nex_et_nox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nex_et_nox/pseuds/nex_et_nox). 



Wayne庄园来应门的男人很明显不是管家或者Wayne家的孩子，Jim不认识他。  
“早上好啊，局长。”男人打了个哈欠说道。  
都快十点了；Jim不知道为什么这个青年看起来像是刚刚从床上滚了一圈一样，他估计对于Wayne家族的人来说九点之前诸事免谈已经是习惯了。  
“早上好，”他说道。“我需要跟Wayne先生谈谈事情。他在吗？”  
青年慢慢眨了眨眼。“警察的事情？”他问道。  
“也不全是，”Jim说道，不知道这么说是会让他被请进门还是被请出门。  
“就是好奇，”男人说道，脸上露出一个轻笑，让开门口转过身比了个让Jim进来的手势。“Alfred在厨房。他会去叫醒B。”  
Jim跟着他。“你的名字是？”他问道。  
“Jay，”男人说道。他们走进厨房，Jay说道，“Alfie，局长过来跟Bruce谈谈。”  
“我会去提醒他的，”管家说道。“你介意来做培根吗？”  
“不是Damian吃的那种奇怪豆腐吧？（译者猜是千叶培根）”Jay怀疑的问道。Alfred被逗笑了。“真的不是。我做的。”  
“好的。去叫醒老家伙吧，放着我来。”  
Alfred走出厨房。Jay根本没看他，一边说道，“你可以坐在桌边。想要咖啡或者什么嘛？”  
“咖啡，谢谢，”Jim说。  
Jay用锅铲给培根翻了个面，伸手够着他身后的柜子，拿出一个咖啡杯。  
“我猜是黑咖啡？”Jay一边说道，一边把杯子放在咖啡机旁边开始倒咖啡。  
Jim喝黑咖啡，但他特别不喜欢在比泔水好喝不了多少的咖啡里放糖或者奶油。他喜欢好咖啡本来的味道。  
“是的，”他说道。  
Jay在Jim面前放了杯咖啡，然后转身接着做培根，然后把并放在另一边的盘子里。他放下另一个咖啡杯，给自己也倒了杯咖啡，然后，Jim暗笑着看着他把咖啡倒进一个保温瓶里，又把瓶子藏到橱柜里。他看来对自己的举动非常满意。  
Jay坐在桌边，面前摆着自己的咖啡杯，Jim没有注意到Tim Drake-Wayne也走进房间，但他正在拿着Jay面前的咖啡杯。Jay把他的手拍掉了。  
“自己做咖啡去，你个偷咖啡的小混蛋，”Jay狠狠瞪着他说道。  
Tim转过身跟个僵尸似的，走向空的咖啡机。Jim突然明白Jay为什么搞了个保温瓶了，他埋头进咖啡杯没忍住笑了。Jay冲他笑了。  
“木有，”Tim说，盯着咖啡机。他拿起咖啡壶，盯着里面好像他从壶上面看咖啡能神奇的蹦出来一样。  
他又把它放了回去，比僵尸好不了多少的晃晃悠悠的走向Jim身后的冰箱，一进厨房就能看到。  
“该死，”Jay静静说道。“忘了扔掉那堆能量饮料了。”  
Jim听到身后开易拉罐的声音。Jay大声的喝了一口咖啡，皱了皱眉。  
“所以，Jim说道，“你是Wayne家新来的孩子吗？”因为只有兄弟才这么对彼此，而且好像每次高潭有点啥事，Bruce Wayne就又收养了几个孩子。这个问题很有道理啊。“啥？”杰问道。“不，我是——”他顿了下。慢慢的，他的头歪过来明显在看着Jim肩膀后面的什么。  
“是啊，”Jay干巴巴的说。“我和Duke，最新的孩子，就是我俩了。”  
“若是如此，”Jim笑着问道。“介意我问问发生了什么吗？”  
Jay一边撑着下巴，还是看着Jim肩膀后面的方向。  
“当然啦，”他同意道。“我看看啊，那是多久前了呢……three beers？什么，three beers前？他喝多了就收养了我？怪不得。哦，三年前（three years）。我猜我是和Duke一起被收养的，但是，你知道，我记性不好啊。”  
“你要是想叹气，那就学会手语吧，哥们儿。”他看着Jim的眼睛满怀自信，“我三周（three weeks）前被收养的。”Jim又喝了口咖啡掩饰嘴角笑容。  
Jay的眼神又溜走了。“我正从学校走到……家？你以为我多大了啊？在哥谭大学，上课。然后呢——我不知道你到底想跟我说啥。Bruce看见我刚好符合他收养黑发孤儿的需求就收养了我，我们就这么说得了。”  
“我恨你，”Tim身心俱疲。  
“想个好点的故事吧，”Jay怼他。“而且说真的，学会手语吧，小偷。”  
Jim笑了。“所以，你们是兄弟，”他说道，因为事实就是这样的。“只有兄弟才会起这样的外号。”  
“哦，不，”Jay说道。“我只是这个家族的朋友。知道Timmers长大想成为演员的人，”他满怀真诚的说。“再不就是成为骗子，但他撒谎真烂，所以我们只能尽可能帮他。练习练习。”  
“烧死你得了，”Tim说道。  
Jay张了张嘴，看向Jim，又闭上了嘴。【我猜Jay想说“been there, done that.”】  
“不管怎么说，你当演员肯定像屎一般，”他嘀咕道。  
“男孩儿们，”Bruce Wayne在厨房门口说道，头发还因为冲澡一团糟。“别吵了。”  
“Tim先开始的，”Jay说。  
“骗子！”  
“我不管是谁先开始，现在给我结束，”Bruce说道，语调中带着毫无疑问的父亲的权威。“局长，你介意和我一起研究吗？”  
Jim站起身，留下身后的空咖啡杯，跟着Bruce走出房间。  
他们一走开，他就听见Tim又开始逼问他兄弟。  
“你特么到底把咖啡藏到了哪里？”


End file.
